


The Sparrow Academy

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Beware, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naked Character, Not Incest if you understand Fiveya, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, OC/OC - Freeform, Only Chantal is mine, Tags to be added, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, everyone is confused, please help them, the sparrows are ocs of other Fiveya writers, this is my interpretation of the Sparrow Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: "Dad" As the previous academy turned they saw the face of who they presumed was –once- their brother Ben… The whole gang was silent. This was Ben? He was alive? He was alive! He survived! Klaus and Vanya shared the thought of going over and crushing him in a hug…"Who are these assholes?"….this was not Ben."This is not the Umbrella Academy… I present to you… The Sparrow Academy"
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Sparrow Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes this is the other biiig project i wanted to work on after I finished Timeline 2.0, no that's not done yet, but I had this done collecting dust so yeah. Here we introduce three of the Sparrows. Two are mine and one is from @R_Armchair ,they were really kind to give me Number Ten's concept even if I didn't explain his powers in this chapter I will indeed explain them next. So go give them and their work some love. That's @R_Armchair again.
> 
> Another this, this does contain a naked character, Chantal, she's mine, and yes, in this chapter there are mentions of her Nudeness, so if this bothers you, you can click right off. 
> 
> No I won't ship any of the mentioned pairings with any ocs, or any canon character with any oc. Chantal will flirt with everyone but that's her thing. She doesn't actually want to be with any of them. 
> 
> So without that, let's go.

Chapter 1: The Change 

"Dad" As the previous academy turned they saw the face of who they presumed was –once- their brother Ben… The whole gang was silent. This was Ben? He was alive? He was alive! He survived! Klaus and Vanya shared the thought of going over and crushing him in a hug… 

"Who are these assholes?"

….this was not Ben. 

"This is not the Umbrella Academy… I present to you… The Sparrow Academy"

Allison wanted to sit the fuck down on the chair right next to her. She was tired, she missed her husband, ex husband and daughter, and for goodness sake she wasn't even sure if this was just a really lucid dream. She was cranky and honestly not in the mood to deal with this shit. So, as she went to clear her voice. A chirp shut her mind up. 

All eyes went to the deer antlers -the same ones Vanya had once stabbed Pogo into- there sat a barn owl, a young one if they went by the beak and feet coloring, the bird then proceeded to fly off the antlers and flutter a bit over Ben until she slowly morphed into a woman… A naked woman.

"Oh gosh…" Vanya whispered as the girl approached her. 

She was pale, really pale, her hair was long and black with bangs that covered one eye, she still had a feathered tail to cover her butt while, by the way she was walking, she covered her front.

"You're cute," the sparrow said while slowly cornering Vanya. Siblings too stunned to actually do anything to help her. In their little one sided dance, Vanya actually fell on the chair Allison had wanted to sit on, this left the girl enough space to climb on top of her. 

"I-ah… I…"

"You you…" The girl mocked while flicking her tail feathers slightly. "Hmm… You look… Heartbroken."

Reginald sighed and just shook his head. The reason he avoided adopting these kids was because of their crazy attitudes, knowing he was going to fail training them he avoided them entirely. But he still got stuck with a jokeful young french girl, he'd grown accustomed over the years of owning her to the fact she barely wore clothes.. Most likely due to her power. 

"Umbrella Academy… This is Number Nine" he muttered while sitting down on his own chair, not even bothering to remove her from Vanya. 

'I have a girlfrie-

"No you don't - the sparrow whispered - she isn't the one you want… She just treated you well on the right time didn't she?" Now her head was on Vanya's shoulder while her tongue -a snake's tongue…- slowly traced her jaw. Lingering over a small cut there that stung when the saliva entered the tissue... "She must've been desperate to grab a broken girl with amnesia… So alone, not sure who she was, no memories of her past or future" 

"E-even if that was true- she cleared in a trembly voice - I'm not… Into you…" The sparrow suddenly looked disgusted and stood back, still sitting in her lap just not so close.

"I'm not into girls" she lifted her head chucking 

"Well- Diego snapped- then why the fuck are you on top of her naked nonetheless?!"

"Jealous lover boy? You also left your partner behind…" Now she really got comfy, she was laying fully on top of Vanya with her arms wrapped loosely around her and the back of the seat. 

"How'd you kn-

"I'm good at reading people…" She murmured. 

Five was furious, he had to sit through a Leonard… A Sissy and now one of his own? The universe hated him. "Now get off her you little bitch" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to his face, in the process she took Vanya's shirt off and placed it over her. She was incredibly small now that he looked at her, smaller than Vanya.

"The name's Chantal… And yes, you're the brother who still loves her huh? How sad… She won't even acknowledge you because of your young body" she laughed at him. At this point, Five saw red, he wasn't about to let this girl smaller than his whole family humiliate him. Not today and thus he launched. She must've only been able to turn into a owl at the moment, since that was the form he'd seen her and she didn't touch anything beforehand … Surely a small bird wouldn't do anything… As his fist was about to make contact with her face… The face of his own sister stared back at him, he stumbled and fell forward. 

"Oh lover boy- she smiled fondly and kneeled closer to him- can't hit your long lost love?" Her voice sounded weird, kinda not timed correctly with her lips. It was indeed identical to Vanya's, but her sync was not correct. 

"I know you're not Vanya… But how…"

"I can shape shift remember?" She walked around them, the shirt long enough to cover her a bit better than her hair from the back side. "You're all too weak" 

"Stop wearing her face and I'll show you!" Diego yelled from his spot tightening his fists. 

"Wearing her face huh?" She laughed softly then, ever so slowly changed into Ben, the old Ben… The one they all knew and loved. This time the shirt barely covered her lower body, but Five noticed a small detail that, after his years in the commission he wasn't even fazed by. She was still a female even though she wore a male's face. "Is this one better?" Her voice, once again, was on spot… But a bit on the wrong side. Like half a note too high.  
"... How'd you… What?"

"It's pretty obvious actually" while she crossed behind Diego, going over to Allison…"pretty girl is heartbroken too. - Chantal took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger, this position had left her front to front with Five so she lifted her eyes slightly, they landed on the top platform. Looking up he noticed the other Sparrows. 

There were two more girls… And two guys up… Also a green… A green cube? As soon as he saw it it was gone. 

"That's enough number Nine!" There was something in there that made Vanya's ears ring, she also noticed how it made Chantal flinch, she went back to her animal form -an owl- and landed on Ben's shoulder. Five had seen that cube, and he knew Reginald also noticed he had seen it. 

After arriving at the new timeline Reginald was kind enough to let them stay over at his place to allow everyone to steady themselves on their feet -and study them-. Immediately Vanya went to look for Sissy's number on the address book… Just to find her under another last name, and after a quick search she saw she married another man two years after she left. So much for waiting for her. 

Klaus went on to look for Dave, hoping he didn't die back then, he found him, on the veteran bar, drinking shots, he was happy. He was alive! But… Soon that went to waste since as soon as he saw Klaus he started mocking him, laughing at him for being gay and, how much he reminded him of a stupid idiot back on 1963, he wanted to shove the dog tags on his face but, he settled with just placing them on the table in front of him and calling out a few of the names of some soldiers he fucked in vietnam. 

Diego tried to find Lila, to no avail, she was lost, no one knew of her, trying to console himself he thought a familiar face might help, and thus he ventured over to the police station, to find Eudora sitting there, with a wedding ring on her finger and a matching one on the other officer's hand -Chuck, the bastard- he left without saying a word.

Five tried to fix the equation once more, this wasn't what he hoped for, this was by no means what he meant. Never mind the fact they didn't bring the apocalypse back since the bomb was finally fixed, but they did fick everything once more since this time another six kids were doomed by Reginald and his shit. 

Allison went to call Patrick, who didn't remember her, didn't know who the hell she was and why was she calling asking to see his daughter who had just lost his daughter and he didn't want to hurt any longer. After he hung up it was Allison's turn to get drunk and get pulled away from alcohol by her siblings. 

That got their spirit down, at breakfast none would even touch the food they were presented with. Luther seemed fine, he was strong. Still pushing food aside a scream ripped through the hallway, causing Vanya to cover her ears since, fuck whoever had such a high pitched voice. 

"Number Nine shut up!" they heard another voice from the entrance.. 

"oh don't tell me to shut up you imbecile!- they got closer, -next time we have to impersonate someone please don't have them be a professional cellist! I had to finish the stupid mission before the fucking concert because I play the violin not the cello!" At that point both were inside the kitchen, Chantal was sporting a few cuts and bruises here and there, she looked like Five if the rest had to guess, with that crazy ass attitude and eyes, she was naked again, because she apparently didn't have any clothes. Number Ten on the other hand was a bit beat up, but okay. 

Good thing Reginald wasn't there with them at the moment. Out on business with Pogo.

"you play the violin?" Vanya asked softly.

"yeah I do- she answered, showing her hands with a few sore and hard spots.- but that's beside the point! Where were you?! Ehh?", she huffed in his direction.

"go put some clothes on!- one of the Sparrows that was eating with them said sighing- We have guests and you are being ru- 

"Louis, - She looked over at him- shut up sweetie, you weren't beaten by some idiots outside the theater because 'refunds'- taking a deep breath, she turned back to her partner- Where were you?" She growled

"Nowhere I-

"Your wallet. - she asked - hand it over"

Five recognized that look, she was holding onto patience by a thin thread, he leaned a bit in his chair, wanting to see how this would go down. 

"No- was that hesitation?

"Come~ give it here" 

After he hesitated a few more times she screamed again, to which Allison hugged Vanya closer Chantal transformed back to an owl, flying to the antlers and appearing to fall asleep there. 

"Where were you? - Louis asked

"Mr. Tasty - a funny nickname the whole clan called him by just to annoy him. - I would stay away from this."

"No, where were you? You know dad's gonna kill you as soon as he sees those bruises all over her body- he started chewing- and even if she does wear clothes for once to welcome him, he knows us well enough to see when we're hurt."

"... I don't go out often okay? I was having fun, she handled it fine anyway" with that he stormed upstairs

"... What was that?" Klaus spoke softly while rubbing Vanya's arm. 

"They're usually not paired together, but his power would've been useful in the situation she found herself in and he wasn't there. - he kept on eating, slowly- 

Diego looked at the owl, he knew that feeling, betrayal, Lila had done a great job at that just a few days ago. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a bit of joy in seeing the small creature so defeated in that decapitated head "okay, I just.. I'm getting used to it but, why doesn't she wear any clothes? Not to bother but we have a few… mostly straight men and a bisexual here" 

"When we were younger she would shift uncontrollably, literally tearing any uniform mom or dad got for her, eventually they stopped replacing them and she just got used to going around mostly baked or transformed" Louis answered. 

"You're nice, what's up?- Five asked dead serious

"You honestly don't want to know right now" he said, barely moving his lips while chewing.

This timeline was, the same mostly, Five had found it to be rewarding in a way he didn't expect. Usually he would be trying to gather his family, clues or anything to remotely stand a chance at stopping the apocalypse. Apparently Ben had fixed Vanya… And now they had to find a way to fix Ben who didn't even seem like he needed to be fixed. They barely saw him anyway. He was spending most of his time in the library. His pocket still held the copy of Vanya's -unreleased- book. Book he was currently reading out of. 

"Oh, you still have that" someone whispered. Looking up he saw the one and only, Vanya Hargreeves, Number Seven… The White Violin. 

"hey" he said softly while smiling

"hey- she sat down next to him- about what Chantal saud when we got here… Is it true?" His breath hitched, he was an assassin and yet, a small question from his long time crush had him spooked. 

"...what part?" Five slowly turned to the next page

"About you… Loving me" Vanya took the book from his hands. 

"Yeah, it is true- now he leaned over the chair. 

Vanya leaned back in her chair, processing the information that had been thrown at her a few days prior. She had a tendency of jumping into relationships, just for attention, anyone who could remotely provide her with a bit of love and affection was okay, it was valid, even… Even if that person was married, even if she had just met that person. 

-but as much as I would love to be with you, Vanya, I can't, because you don't understand what's the difference between loving someone, and loving the idea of loving someone" he took the book away from her hands. 

"There's a difference?" She whispered looking in his direction.

"Yes there is, a big one, they aren't even synonyms. And until you can tell me that difference by yourself… I can't be with you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the sparrow academy! As I said, many characters are not mine, here I mentioned one and made allusion to another... Wink wink


End file.
